


Prelude to a First Time

by Jessa



Series: Finnlo/Malec Mash-up [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Shadowhunters TV, Explicit Language, Finn is Experienced, First Time, M/M, Malec!Finnlo, NSFW, Sexual Content, ben solo is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Thirsty drabble. Shadowhunter!Ben on the cusp of losing his virginity to Finn the High Warlock of Brooklyn.Malec only version is hereif you're into that ship. It's a little bit different to this one (although this one is written a bit less polished than the other one) but feel free to check it out if you'd like.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Finnlo/Malec Mash-up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721236
Kudos: 7





	Prelude to a First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really like mashing these ships up a bit and I hope me doing so doesn’t offend shippers of either pair. I just wanted to try some things out. I hope they work! Hope you enjoy the read and feel free to leave any thoughts. Thanks for reading!

He’s handsy when horny for an over-thinking type, Finn determines, as the Shadowhunter tears at the High Warlock’s pin-striped business shirt; this isn’t thought through at all. And that’s fine. But still, it’s his business shirt - a very-nice-brand shirt - and he’d appreciate a little more care in the way it’s being torn from his torso now that Benjamin has finally made up his oft capricious mind and decided that yes he’s ready to sleep with someone, and not just any old someone. The warlock smiles into the warrior’s hungry kiss as the physically larger and much more mortal man continues to back him into his own master bedroom. 

Finn’s been very much looking forward to the way their first time might begin - he’s thought it through many times and with many variations, and one of those was probably this; just a split-second choice made by Benjamin to finally do it, after all his usual agonizing, and not to plan it out at all. Not to make a performance or fuss. Not to force it. And he’s been looking forward just as much to how these big hands of the Shadowhunter might feel doing something roughish to him like this, apart from sparring. Inspired by a different kind of lust than that. 

Although perhaps it is the same kind; stripping his clothes from his body in a physical act of passion is probably not that different from disarming him of some weapon, really. But Finn is centuries old so thinking up things while waiting - scenarios - isn’t exactly a thing he’s not used to. He can fantasize like the best immortal, it passes the time. And he’s had virgins before but never Shadowhunter virgins - never Shadowhunters - so this is all very new for the warlock too. It’s special. And he’s not been intimate with anyone for such a long time so what they’re doing now is extra special. These anterior moments are significant for them both. They’ll look back together and remember them.

The warlock swallows that thought though; it won’t do for him to overthink this and get nervous; they are both adjusting to something here and Finn is as excited for this as the warrior clearly is if he’s really honest with himself about it. Although he would never ever let on about that to Benjamin. So Finn doesn’t say anything so personal now; he just pushes the start of that feeling away and forces himself to return to the good feel of the warrior’s big hands on his bare skin. Pretty hard to ignore because, after all, the man is just so handsy when horny.

Benjamin keeps leading them further inside the room towards the bed; Finn knows that’s the only place they’re headed for. Partly he knows that because this is his own apartment but also because Benjamin has always seemed very traditional to Finn, in the short time they've known each other, and sex and beds are things he is sure that someone like him would naturally pair up and think of as nice - which will be fun later, to show him that very nice sex can be had in very many places other than beds - but for now, he can just sense that that’s where his beautiful swordsman wants to be for his first time. And it is a very nice bed, of course, it’s Finn’s. And Finn would also like to make love to Benjamin here; he certainly won’t object to this location. The sheets are softer than the very newest grasses and they smell of the most inviting places Finn thinks he’s ever been in all his years.

Finn relaxes further into Benjamin’s big hands as they cup him around his bare flanks - his shirt is undone now and most of his buttons have come completely away from the garment and are on the floor, but that’s fine; Finn can afford more business shirts. The hands cup his upper body gently at first. They are to a degree now trepid. And this is a little of another thing Finn’s been waiting for, since Benjamin made this decision a moment ago, out in the living room; the first sign of the virgin’s nerves returning. 

“It’s alright, you’re doing fine,” Finn murmurs, through the kisses while he touches his own hands to the outsides of Benjamin’s, and presses his big palms down firmly to the skin of his body; reassuring his beau’s emergent doubts. “Do you know, Shadowhunter, that I have dreamed of the way you might touch me like this?”

“You have?” Ben answers breathily, eyes bright when they catch Finn’s in the low lit bedroom.

“Yes,” Finn whispers. “I’ve dreamed of how this might feel.”

“And it feels okay?”

“Oh, it feels much better than okay, Benjamin,” Finn says. “It feels good. Really good. And I like it so much, I may never want you to stop.”

His knees find the back of the bed at last and the warlock is almost relieved because that was a total lie. The touches are nice - they do feel that good - but Finn’s cock is starting to suggest a whole lot of very loud things to the rest of him now, and none of them are at all about touching the top half of his body. And the loudest of them is that it would be extremely good - extremely fine - to have his trousers removed right now. Enough already with his business shirt and his torso; Finn’s dick is hard and aching to be out of his slacks. But Benjamin is sadly not yet up to that, still all big hands around his chest. Although they’ve honed pleasantly to two locations; his thumbs thrum lightly over Finn’s nipples. He tilts his head to the side and the Shadowhunter’s mouth lands beneath his ear.

“Oh,” the warlock sighs, not expecting the aptitude the mortal virgin clearly has for pleasuring his body with his mouth or thumbs like this, a body which has admittedly had a substantial amount of pleasure in all the years it’s roamed the earth, but still, “this is unexpected, Shadowhunter.”

“Is that a good thing?” Ben murmurs against his skin.

“Oh yes,” Finn urges him very quickly. “Yes, keep doing this, it’s a very good thing, Benjamin.”

So the Shadowhunter does continue the touches of his thumbs and mouth to some of the most sensitive parts of the warlock’s fit body, and now the top of the warrior’s thigh, too, already pressed between Finn’s, is starting to rub him. And it’s sending more very pleasant shivers all the way up and down Finn’s spine and making his back arch and his cock ache even more for release from his slacks than it was before. Suggesting ever and ever louder that it would very much like the attention of the very handsy and handsome Shadowhunter too. And soon. So a little impatience slips past the warlock’s ordinarily very well-controlled veneer. Sometimes niceties really are just completely overlookable. And should be.

“Here,” he huffs, without care this time for anything but a clear and very unveiled direction. Towards his cock. He takes the mortal man’s hands and places them firmly to the bulge in the front of his pants, and then to the button at his waistband. 

“Oh, _right_ ,” Ben says, catching on. “You’d like-”

“If you’d be so kind please, Benjamin, yes I would like.”

Finn could help him he supposes but now the foreplay has headed in the direction he wants it to Finn’s enjoying very much again the unexpected skills of the warrior, and how pleasant the details of him feel now they’ve engaged with each other like this; this time it’s the feel of his long hair between Finn’s fingers as they slip through it and tug at its ends gently. And as his fingertips graze around the back of Benjamin’s neck, while he unfastens the warlock’s trousers, Finn finds that it’s very nice to be taken over. Finn remembers he has yearned for this too.

The warlock and the warrior continue to kiss, a little messily now; they’ve kissed before but never while removing clothes so fervently, or with a thought for going too far beyond just that, as they are now. The back of Finn’s knees are still against the mattress and Finn has to grip the taller mortal about the neck and shoulders to maintain his vertical position, and prevent himself from falling backward before he’s quite ready because Benjamin’s hands - short of holding him upright - are still busy at the front of his pants. So Finn does decide then to yield to all of it; the situation, his own urges and the virgin’s still very amorous advances. Sensing he’s had enough done by now anyway to his pants; they’re not completely loose but at least the Shadowhunter’s made a start, and his cock feels better, less confined. His belt has been loosened too. So Finn lets his knees buckle against the bed now and lets his arse find its soft surface also. It’s been nice to hold back for as long as he has but it’s high time they both got horizontal.

And now, that he’s sitting, his line of sight is at Ben’s belt.

“I think,” the warlock says, looking up from the belt to the flushed face of the Shadowhunter, which is rent by a toothy smile, eyes still very bright, lips very rouged from kissing, and long dark hair half in his face as he stares excitedly down at Finn, and starts to fumble with the belt, and make it as loose as Finn’s, “that you and these trousers are destined to part ways rather quickly now, Benjamin.”

The virgin chuckles as his slacks find the floor very quickly. And he steps very ingloriously out of their ends, which catch on his shoes but he gets them off too as his cock pronks free of his black trunks, which are also coming off very quickly. And there’s something about the sight of all this happening this quickly which Finn finds no less than perfect and entirely delightful, but it doesn’t end there; now his lower half is bare, the man launches himself again for Finn, fully erect, his blushing cock bobbing, and he’s all big hands once more. Finn can’t help but laugh. Not a malicious thing at all, just pure joy. He’s still only half on the bed himself, and half out of his own slacks - although at least now the warlock is on his back, and progress is progress after all - and Finn just shakes his head through Benjamin’s calamitous final collapse to the mattress as he pulls Finn down with him, just going with it all and letting the Shadowhunter lead them again. And yes the warlock has helped many a mortal through their first time. And not very much surprises him anymore. And certainly nothing embarrasses. Everything he does again is as pleasurable as it was the first time he ever did it. But it’s even more so here and now because this is the first time he’s ever done any of it with his _pretty_ _boi_. His Benjamin.

He’s over the top of Finn now, his mouth still greedy and against his neck and it’s time for Finn to again do a thing he's been expecting he'd need to. Not that he minds. Enough of the virgin leading, as entertaining as it’s been to let him do so much of that when he’s felt reassured he could. What the warlock enjoys the very most - and there really is so much of carnality that he’s missed - is to fill his hands, and really fill them, with a lover for the first time. To hold someone close with intent. And so that’s what Finn does.

He runs his experienced hands - which have been so empty for such a long time - down now along Benjamin’s muscled arms as they balance his big frame above Finn on the bed. Arms still sheathed inside his shirt sleeves. And Finn squeezes the Shadowhunter and feels how hard the muscles of those steady arms are beneath the dark fabric still adorning his upper body. And his touches cause Benjamin to still, all of a sudden. Now that Finn is doing this. Exploring him with confident hands that find his fit broad waist now. Slide from the tails of his shirt to the warm curves of his bare arse. Squeeze his cheeks. And then they slide back up the virgin’s long body, one of them slipping inside the bottom of the front of his still-buttoned shirt to feel the skin of his abdomen, while the other finds his length. Warm to his touch and long. And Finn strokes with his fingers from the soft curls at the base of him to the sticky tip of his cock's head. As Benjamin sighs and Finn feels the muscles of his stomach flex. They both hold their breath and look at each other.

“You have seemed ravenous, Benjamin,” Finn murmurs, gazing up from the mattress into Ben's eyes. “But now, Shadowhunter, you are so still.”

“I want you so much,” he murmurs, staring down at Finn from above him on the bed.

“I want you too,” Finn answers. “For so long, Benjamin, have I wanted you.”

He watches Ben smile at that and blink in the low lit bedroom, still paused. Finn’s hand still playing around his lower belly and cock. More of what Finn was always expecting to do.

“Is your mouth hungry for something?” Finn murmurs. “Or would you prefer to relax and lay as I am, Benjamin?”

The virgin Shadowhunter dips his mouth back to Finn’s, pecks it. And then he resumes the kissing of the warlock’s neck. Kissing down the length of that and then across the breadth of his shoulder slowly. And then across the top of one of his pecs. Heading back down towards the region of his nipple. Saying nothing with words. All action again.

“Okay,” Finn sighs, still smiling, his hands moving back to the Shadowhunter’s hair and twisting the ends playfully as the back of Ben’s head travels further and further away down the warlock’s body, towards the loosened fastenings of his trousers, and beneath them his own weeping cock. “Question answered.”


End file.
